1. Field of the Invention (Technical Field)
The present invention relates to molecular gas lasers and pulse circuits and excited atomic state and plasma generators related thereto.
2. Background Art
Note that the following discussion refers to a number of publications by author(s) and year of publication, and that due to recent publication dates certain publications should not be considered as prior art vis-a-vis the present invention. Discussion of such publications herein is given for more complete background and is not to be construed as an admission that such publications are prior art for patentability determination purposes.